Living Normal
by ItalianPeachs
Summary: The Winchesters stopped the end of the world, and decide the just cannot keep doing what they are doing, they want out. Can they live normal? Can they even truly get out of the only thing the know?  Takes place after season five, no season 6


Hello everyone! Just wanted to leave a little note here before you go off and read. This is my first Supernatural Story I have actually gotten to writing (My other one is a complete outline, just no story yet...) So I do hope you enjoy. Sarah is one of my favorite Girls in SPN, and I think she is best with Sam (Other then Jessica) So this is a small story with Sarah and Sam, together, trying to live a Normal life. So lets see what happens. Can the Winchester's actually ever live a Normal life?

Please note that I do not own any of these Characters, nor do I plan on using them in any way, shape, or form to make any money off of them. They are just for fun and enjoyment!

Also, the first few chapters are rated PG-13, but it will move up to an M, so I warn you now.

Living Normal

Chapter 1

The months have flown by. The Younger Winchester could not believe it have been 6 months since the Apocalypse nearly happened; since he nearly became the Devil himself. It had been 6 months since he made a salt shotgun shell, blessed water or dug up a grave. It had been 6 months since he had been on a hunt. No demons, no ghosts, no angels, and he loved it. He was finally getting the life he wanted, and all that supernatural, it wasn't a part of it.

"I think it need to be moved a little more to the left." Sarah Black stood in front of Sam, and the sofa which he and Dean were moving. Her long raven lockes were tried in a loose ponytail, and plenty of strands were escaping and flowing around her face. The soft pink sweater she wore made her skin shine, and her jeans fit her slender form perfectly. Her make up was very simple, with a rose pink lip gloss that made Sam want to forget about the sofa, and cover those lips with his, but Deans grunt as he lifted the sofa tore him from that train of thought, and went to lift the sofa to help his brother, moving it to the left.

"Perfect," Sarah said with a smile on her face as Sam walked over to see himself. He wrapped his arms around her, kissing the top of her head.

"Terrible artist or not, you have an eye for design. The place looks great."

"How cute..." Dean rolled his eyes as he went towards the kitchen. "I'm getting a beer, anyone want a beer?"

"Drinking already, Dean?" Lisa smiled as she walked in the front door with the last box. Dean winked at her as he took the from her, putting it down on the floor with the group, and then headed back to her, wrapping his arm around her shoulders and neck, leading her into the kitchen.

"Make sure your Brother doesn't spend a penny on dinner tonight, it's the least we can do to thank them." Smiling, Sarah leaned her head on Sam's shoulder.

Dean and Lisa lived in Indiana with Lisa's son, and recently found out to be Dean's son. She lied to him in the beginning simply out of fear, but there was no way they could live with that lie hanging over them, and Lisa just wasn't scared anymore. They had left Ben as home with Lisa's parents in order to come all the way to New York to help move Sam and Sarah into their first place together. Sarah appreciated the help a lot, but was even more glad that Sam and Dean would be able to spend time together. It had been 4 months since Sam moved to New York for Sarah, and to go back to school, and it had been 4 months since Dean and Sam have been with each other. Phone calls, texts, e-mails, and skype can only do so much for brothers this close, and have been through what they have.

The place the bought was a somewhat pricey Condo in upstate New York, not to far from the Blake's Auction house. It was a loft with 3 bed rooms on the upper floor and a bathroom. The lower floor contained the kitchen, living room, another bathroom and another tiny bedroom that had become Sam's office. Being a full time student, and only a part time employee at a law office, Sam felt unsure about the price of the place, but Sarah assured him it would be fine. She could foot the bill until he became the big famous lawyer. The fact that he had a free ride through Law school was a huge help to their bank accounts. Her Dad, who was never a fan of the Brothers had grown a soft spot for how tender Same treated his daughter over the past 6 months, was nice enough to buy them any furniture they needed or didn't have.

Dean walked back out to the living room, followed by Lisa. Dean had one open beer bottle in his hand, which he brought to his lips, taking a mouthful of the yellowish liquid. His other hand had an unopened beer, which he held out to Sam. Sam took the beer, popping the top off and taking a Swig. Lisa, who was right behind Dean had the same set up going, but with a water bottle, handing one to Sarah, who gladly took it.

"So you crazy kids. You are all moved in to your new place. I don't know about you, but I am starving." Dean smirked, which in return got a knowing smile from Lisa, a shaking of the head by Sam, and a small smile from Sarah.

"We were thinking some place very nice, and very New York, but then Sam here," Sarah pinched his sides lightly, getting a small twitch from Sam, "Reminded me that 'Very Nice' would never fit into Dean's style. So we will just go to a very good, very New York Pizza joint down the street. It is amazing."

"See Sam, what did I tell you when we first met this girl." He winked then went to take his empty beer to the Kitchen. "Now let's get moving before my stomach eats itself."

The group of four sat at a round table at a simple, yet fancy Pizza Parlor; well as fancy as a Pizza parlor can get. On the Table lay covers in 3 mostly eaten pizzas, and beer bottles, both empty and full. They had been there for just about two hours now. They started out eating, which Dean did a lot of, drinking, and now just talking; A whole lot of talking. They were like a normal family; Two brothers, going out with their girlfriends, having a normal dinner, normal conversation, and Sam he wouldn't change a thing. No supernatrual, no talk of supernatural, nothing like that at all. This was exactly what he wanted with Jessica, and even though she was gone, and he would always love her, he loved Sarah, and wouldn't change a thing in his life.

Sam was pulled from his thoughts when he felt Sarah's hand tighten around his. He looked over at her, and she had a puzzled expression on her face, asking if everything was alright. Sam just gave her a soft smile, which made her smile back, and everything fell back into the normal, pieceful state that it had been in all night.

Sam looked down at his watching, reading the time of 9:30. It was getting late, yes 9:30 was late to normal people, and he could tell people were getting tired. Lisa was leaning on Dean's shoulder, his arm around her, and Sarah was doing the bearly noticable eye twitch that always happened when she got tired. Sam himself could feel the relaxed tiredness start to set in, and he was sure he saw it in Dean's eyes too. Never once over the past 5 years did Sam think this would be them, and that 9:30 would be late and bed time, and this thought made him smile.

"Okay, I think its time we get going. We have been here long enough." Sam raised his hand, getting the attention of their server, and asked her for the check, while pulling out his wallet. Dean looked as if he was about to argue, but stayed quite when Sarah put her hand up and glared at him. Throwing some money on the table, Sam made sure there was plenty for a tip, and they all got up, heading to the exit. All of them were just ready to get back to the new place and call it a night.

The group had only stayed up for one more round of beers, before calling it to quits and heading to bed around 11. Sam gave Sarah a kiss on the top of her head as he headed into their small half bathroom attached to their room. She smiled up at him as she sat on their bed and brushed her hair. The room was still cluttered with all of there boxes, and nothing special was up yet claiming this room as there own. No pictures, nothing hanging on the walls, but even know it was bare, as long as they had each other, it was home.

Sam came out of the bathroom with brushed teeth and just a plain pair of blue boxers on. He sat on what he had claimed to be his side of the bed from the first time they had spent the night together, and pulled Sarah into his arms. She smiled letting go of the brush, and let herself be slid across the bed and into her boyfriends arms. Relaxing into his warmth, she closed her eyes a took a small breath.

"I am so glad that Dean and Lisa came out here." She took another breath opening her eyes and moving her head to get a better veiw of him. "And I am so happy and thankful for you coming out here and being with me. I know how close you and your brother are, and phone calls just aren't always enough."

Sam smiled and kissed the top of her forhead like he always did. "I know Dean will always be there when I need him at a moments notice, and I am for him too. But I wouldn't want to be anywhere else then with you."

Sarah turned around and wrapped her arms around him, placing her lips on his. He welcomed her lips and responded with the same sweetness and tenderness she was giving to him. The broke the kiss after a few moments, a smile on both of their faces, just gazing into one another's eyes. And before either of them could do anything, the moment was broken when Sam couldn't hold back a giant yawn.

Sarah let out a small giggle, "Alright Winchester, I think its time for bed." She got up and walked over to the light switch, flicking it off. The room went dark, and Sarah slowly tried to make her way back to the bed, trying not to trip over any boxes. She was sure she was close to the bed when a pair of strong warm arms wrapped around her, and she instantly knew it was Sam, and he was guiding her to the bed. With Sam's guidance, she found her spot on the bed easily, and slipped under the covers. As she closed her eyes, she felt Sam's arm wrap around her waist, and pull her too him. The last thing she felt was his lips on top of her head, giving her a gentle kiss and the words 'Good Night', before she drifted off into a deep sleep.

I hope you all enjoyed the first chapter! I know it was a tiny bit slow, but things need to be set up before you can actually get anyway where with the story! I do hope you will tune into chapter 2! Please Review! I will 3 you!


End file.
